


You May Be Right

by BakeySama9



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Heartbreak, Love, Sad, trunks is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakeySama9/pseuds/BakeySama9
Summary: Future Trunks is trying to make reader realize that she can have a happy life with him. She's afraid of rejection and being hurt. He makes her see she can be happy.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	You May Be Right

You were worried about what was going to happen. Sure, you knew that Trunks would never hurt you, but you were so afraid of love. You had been in so many bad relationships, and for this reason, you didn’t want to drag Trunks into this mess. You felt so broken and so unworthy.

He met you in the park, and you just wanted to disappear. He was sitting on the bench, holding a single flower in his hand. You thought he looked so cute, but you had to tell yourself you couldn’t be with him again. You wanted him so badly, but your past experiences made you feel vulnerable. Trunks was the perfect boyfriend, but you had to call it off and tell him that he was worth so much more than to be with someone like you.

“(Y/N), hi!” he called out to you, tending the flower to you. You grabbed it shyly, bringing it to your nose to smell it. It evoked beautiful childhood memories.

“Hi,” you felt so stupid. He wanted to patch things up with you, and you just couldn’t bring yourself to getting into a relationship with anyone. Trunks deserved so much better.

“So, do you want to sit?” he pats the spot next to him. You cautiously sit next to him, making sure to keep some distance between yourselves. Who knows what would happen if you were to get too close and feel his warmth? His Saiyan blood always made him run so hot.

“I don’t want you to keep hiding from me, (Y/N). I missed you.” He confesses, moving a little closer. You could feel the warmth radiating from him, and it was making you weak.

“I can’t do this with you, Trunks. I’m not worth your time.” You could barely look into his eyes. He was shocked.

“Why would you say that? You know it’s not true.” His hand covers yours, pulling you closer to him. You smile sadly, knowing you couldn’t keep doing this to both of you.

“Trunks, please. I am telling the truth. I am not worth your time. I am so broken and you deserve so much better.” Tears sprung in your eyes as you pulled away from him. You could hear his breath hitch in his throat.

“(Y/N),” he started. “Please don’t ever say that again. You are not broken. You are so beautiful and so wonderful.” His voice was soft and it was lulling you into a sense of comfortability. Something in your mind was telling you to stop, but your heart was shouting for you to open up to him and accept his love.

His arms pulled you closer, this time he held you to his body. One of his hands brushed your hair aside, cupping your face gently. You blushed as he leaned in closer, kissing you so softly. As much as you wanted to break away and run, you couldn’t do it. You wanted to be with him. He was everything you could ask for and more. He helped make you feel so much better.

“I’m not going to quit on you, (Y/N). Not like those other people who let you down. I could never do that to you.” You were crying now, barely able to hold in your emotions.

“Oh Trunks, you don’t understand.” You started to say, but you couldn’t finish your sentence before Trunks pulled you in for another kiss.

“I want you, (Y/N). I don’t care what others say, you are perfect in my eyes.” He confessed, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

“Really?” You asked, feeling hopeful. He smiled, which made you smile through your tears.

  
“Of course. Don’t cry, (Y/N). I love you.” Trunks whispers, pulling you in for a passionate kiss. You could feel his love for you in this kiss, the way he rubbed your back soothingly and held you so closely.

“I love you too.”

Maybe for once, you both could be happy and not worry about the others. You had Trunks and you were going to build a better future with him. You could be happy. He would help you become happier…


End file.
